Venganza consumada
by sagawinchester
Summary: Korra escapó del hospital psiquiátrico luego de que un crimen atroz fue cometido dentro de esas paredes. La detective Asami deberá investigar a fondo lo que sucedió al tiempo que lucha contra los sentimientos y el afecto que surgen en su interior, pues su ética profesional y la inestabilidad mental de Korra no pueden ser una buena combinación. AU, KorrAsami.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, querido y hermoso fandom KorrAsami, este es mi primer fic de la pareja y de La leyenda de Korra. La idea tenía mucho tiempo en mi mente pero no había podido darle forma. Espero que les guste (: nos leemos pronto.**

 **La imagen de portada no es mía, créditos a su autor/a.**

 **Los personajes de La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Brian Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino.**

 **VENGANZA CONSUMADA**

 **Capítulo 1**

La lluvia torrencial empapaba su cuerpo y los mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la frente y a las mejillas. La oscuridad del callejón sólo era interferida por el poste de luz parpadeante, la cual sacaba destellos de los vidrios rotos sobre el pavimento y que iluminaba sus ojos aterrados fiscalizando todo a su alrededor.

Korra respiraba agitadamente, todavía sin saber muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer o hacia dónde debía ir. Se había limitado a caminar sin rumbo fijo durante los últimos minutos. La delgada bata blanca del hospital le pesaba como un yunque, el suelo era demasiado frío para sus pies descalzos y la luz insoportablemente brillante para sus pupilas dilatadas, las cuales le punzaron como si alguien le hubiera clavado un alfiler. Se cubrió con una mano y empezó a avanzar hacia la calle principal.

Al ver su mano a contraluz fue consciente por primera vez en la noche de que estaba cubierta de sangre. Observó su cuerpo con detenimiento de pie en la acera y se dio cuenta de que estaba ilesa, pero cuando trataba de recordar qué había pasado un dolor intenso le perforaba la cabeza y la hacía perder el equilibrio por un momento.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que alguien la estaba buscando, pero el motivo aún le era desconocido, al menos para su yo consciente.

Era cerca de medianoche y las calles de Ciudad República estaban desiertas. Ni un carro, ni una persona, ni siquiera algún animal en la cercanía. El olor de la basura mezclado con la tierra mojada del pavimento le revolvió el estómago, pero no sabía si había algo en él que pudiera expulsar en forma de vómito.

Y de nuevo, el dolor en la cabeza como si tuviera un cuchillo enterrado en la corteza frontal del cráneo. Se detuvo unas calles más abajo y se recargó en un cristal iluminado por las lámparas de la calle. La mirada que le devolvió su reflejo no le gustó en lo absoluto. Los ojos sin brillo, rodeados de un color purpúreo, las mejillas hundidas y los labios partidos no eran nada del otro mundo, se había acostumbrado a eso desde hacía meses, pero la marca rojiza alrededor del cuello le llamó la atención. Acarició la forma con los dedos de la mano y un recuerdo volvió a su mente de inmediato.

Alguien había tratado de asesinarla.

Recordó un forcejeo en el frío suelo, el peso de alguien sobre ella y la fuerza con la que la tenía sometida. Desechó la imagen antes de que el dolor volviera y siguió avanzando sin rumbo. Sus piernas se movieron mecánicamente, su mente completamente en blanco, tanto que no se dio cuenta del sonido de las sirenas que se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia ella. El ladrido cercano de un perro la sacó de sus cavilaciones y vio las luces a punto de dar vuelta en la calle por la que ella circulaba. Giró a la derecha y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio de departamentos. Estuvo a punto de resbalar un par de veces por la lluvia, pero al final se las arregló para subir.

Trató de abrir la ventana del primer piso, pero estaba cerrada, siguió subiendo y trató con la del segundo, tercero, hasta el cuarto logró su cometido. Se coló dentro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y cerró lentamente.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Korra trató de calmar sus latidos, pues estaba segura que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque cardiaco. El dolor de cabeza la azoró nuevamente y se derrumbó encima del charco de agua que se estaba formando en sus pies.

.

.

A pesar del ruido de las gruesas gotas de agua que chocaban contra el pavimento y contra las ventanas de su departamento, Asami escuchó aquel ruido en medio de la noche. Se levantó deprisa sin preocuparse por ponerse algo además de la playera holgada que usaba como pijama y tomó la pistola del buró.

No encendió la luz, si se trataba de un ladrón sería mejor que pensara que la casa estaba vacía, así podría tomarlo por sorpresa. Salió del cuarto pisando con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, estaba acostumbrada a moverse en la oscuridad y por supuesto, conocía aquel espacio como la palma de su mano.

No encontró nada en la cocina ni en el baño, ni siquiera en el estudio que era donde guardaba sus ingresos y papeles importantes. Fue en la sala frente a la ventana en donde encontró un bulto tirado en el piso. Se acercó con preocupación latente pero con suficiente prudencia como lo requería su profesión, primero tocó el bulto con el pie y afianzó el agarre de la pistola en caso de ser atacada. Nada pasó, aquel bulto no se movió ni siquiera cuando Asami usó el mismo pie para ponerlo boca arriba.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver a una joven casi de su misma edad, usando únicamente una bata blanca manchada de sangre y empapada por la lluvia. Su largo cabello castaño estaba revuelto y enmarañado y le cubría parte del rostro, tampoco llevaba zapatos, y de no haber sido porque su pecho se movía, casi imperceptiblemente, cuando respiraba, Asami habría jurado que estaba muerta.

¿Qué debía hacer en esa situación? ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Llevarla al hospital? Era una intrusa, había allanado su morada, pero ¿realmente era peligrosa? Si hubiera hecho caso de los incontables consejos de su padre sobre permanecer alerta y actuar como un detective lo haría, Asami no la habría cargado en brazos ni la habría llevado hasta el sofá para recostarla. Tampoco habría corrido a su habitación por un cambio de ropa seca y un par de cobijas para hacerla entrar en calor. Pero Asami rara vez escuchaba a Hiroshi Sato. Y ahora que estaba muerto, su voz no era más que un eco en su memoria.

El teléfono de Asami sonó en ese momento y la sobresaltó. Vio en el identificador de llamadas que era Amon, el capitán de la policía de Ciudad República y por lo tanto, su jefe inmediato.

Asami hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de responder. Amon era una de las personas más odiosas con las que se había topado en su vida. Era ambicioso y corrupto, y no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de mover sus influencias y cobrar favores cuando Hiroshi murió con tal de quedarse con su puesto. No podía soportar la idea de obedecer las órdenes de una mujer, ni siquiera una que fuera tan competente como Asami, pues el rencor que le guardaba por haber rechazado sus insinuaciones miles de veces era más fuerte que su reconocimiento. Ahora que él era el jefe y podía mandarla de alguna forma, lo sentía como un dulce karma.

Sin embargo, Asami no estaba dispuesta a seguir bajo su yugo opresor. Estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad para renunciar y largarse de ahí de una vez por todas. Si no lo había hecho era porque no tenía el dinero suficiente ni las influencias para evitar que Amon tomara represalias contra ella.

Y ahora, ¿por qué rayos le llamaba en mitad de la noche? No presagiaba nada bueno, y Asami quiso rechazar la llamada con una sonrisa, pero el deber era primero.

-¿Sí? –su voz era todo menos amabilidad.

-Sato, necesito que vengas a la estación. Surgió algo.

-Mi turno termina a las nueve –respondió Asami con dureza.

-Eres una detective, tu turno no termina mientras haya algo que investigar.

Asami guardó silencio. Se estaba conteniendo, no quería responderle algo que empeorara su ya de por sí odiosa relación.

-Ahí estaré –dijo al fin antes de colgar.

Asami le dirigió una última mirada a la joven que yacía en su sillón. ¿Sería prudente dejarla sola por una par de horas? No parecía que fuera a despertar, pero en todo caso sería mejor ocultar todas las armas que tenía en la caja fuerte por si resultaba ser peligrosa. Lo último que necesitaba era estar involucrada en una investigación cuando su jefe sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para arruinarla por completo.

Se puso la misma ropa del día anterior, o mejor dicho de unas horas antes, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se aplicó un poco de labial rojo para no dar la apariencia de haber estado dormida, pese a que era lo más lógico. Se calzó las botas negras y agarró su chaqueta negra antes de salir de su departamento y cerrar con llave.

Cuando llegó a la estación aparcó su moto en el lugar de siempre. Estaba empapada, pero no le dio la menor importancia. Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza al guardia nocturno y se dirigió a su oficina. Amon estaba de pie frente a la sala de interrogatorios, hablando con un par de personas. Cuando la vio, interrumpió su conversación y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Asami.

-Un asesinato –respondió Amon-. En el hospital psiquiátrico de Ciudad República.

Esto llamó la atención de Asami, y sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó a la chica en su departamento, que se había colado usando una bata blanca únicamente y que estaba empapada en sangre.

-¿Sabes algo al respecto? –preguntó Amon al ver que se quedaba ensimismada.

Asami desvió la mirada con fastidio.

-No, ¿cómo se supone que lo sepa? Acabo de llegar.

Amon frunció el ceño por su respuesta, pero no tenía excusas para reprenderla. No había usado malas palabras y únicamente había resaltado lo obvio. Se limitaba a actuar en la línea media sin traspasarla, muy astuto de su parte.

-La víctima fue mi hermano, Tarrlok.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Al parecer alguien lo asesinó a sangre fría, usando un maldito bolígrafo.

Asami se quedó estática y sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. La noticia de que se tratara de alguien tan cercano a Amon debería hacerla decir un par de frases que lo alentaran o le levantaran el ánimo, una especie de promesa de que atraparían al culpable y que se haría justicia, pero no pudo pensar en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, la información no era suficiente como para compadecerse por Amon ni regocijarse con su pérdida.

-¿Hay alguna pista?

-Una paciente se escapó, los internos piensan que es ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que una paciente lo haya matado con un bolígrafo? ¿No era Tarrlok un guardia de seguridad?

-Ya me hice esas preguntas, Sato, si no aportarás nada a esta investigación no me estorbes –gruñó Amon caminando hacia la ventana.

Asami rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de seguirlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Necesito que vayas al hospital e investigues qué demonios fue lo que pasó.

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-Te llamaré si surge algo –sentenció Amon.

-De acuerdo –respondió Asami.

Salió de la oficina y subió a su moto. En esos momentos lo último que necesitaba era perder el tiempo allá afuera cuando había algo más importante en su departamento, pero no podía ignorar las órdenes de Amon. Algo le decía que sería una investigación difícil, sobre todo por el parentesco de la víctima con el jefe de la policía.

.

.

Asami llegó al hospital psiquiátrico y no se sorprendió al ver al menos tres patrullas cercando la entrada con una cinta amarilla. Le enseñó su placa de detective al oficial y éste la dejó pasar sin hacer preguntas. El médico encargado del lugar estaba reunido con dos policías que lo interrogaban, pero cuando vio la placa de Asami decidió dejarlos de lado para hablar con ella.

-Soy la detective Asami Sato, ¿puede decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

-Doctor Sayao Tenma. Estoy en las mismas condiciones que usted, detective. Lo único que sé es que tengo el cadáver de un guardia de seguridad a medio pasillo y la celda vacía de una paciente.

-Lléveme a ver el cuerpo –pidió Asami.

-Por aquí.

El doctor la guió hasta donde los forenses estaban trabajando. El cuerpo de Tarrlok yacía boca arriba con una herida brutal en la garganta y una mirada aterrada en sus ojos. En efecto, no parecía que tuviera más heridas que la del cuello, aunque un par de moretones en la mandíbula y en la sien habían pasado desapercibidos debido a la sangre salpicada por todos lados, cosa que llamaba la atención con creces. Hubo una lucha previa a la muerte, ¿era posible que la paciente le hubiera hecho frente o en cambio había peleado con alguien más?

-¿A qué hora ocurrió esto?

-Encontramos el cuerpo hace una hora aproximadamente y no dudamos en llamar a la policía.

-¿Por qué dedujeron que había sido la paciente? ¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de que había escapado?

-Uno de los internos escuchó un tremendo alboroto en el ala 2, así que mandamos a alguien para tranquilizar a los pacientes. Primero notó la celda vacía y poco después el cuerpo de Tarrlok.

-Quiero hablar con ese interno –dijo Asami.

-Ya se lo llevaron a la estación.

-De acuerdo. También necesitaré la declaración de todo aquel que trabaje en este turno y que haya tenido algo que ver con la víctima –el doctor asintió-. Y por último, necesito ver el expediente de la paciente que se escapó.

El doctor soltó una risa.

-Detective, me temo que eso es información confidencial. Mi ética como médico me prohíbe…

-Pero esto no se trata de ética, doctor –lo interrumpió Asami forzando una sonrisa-. Por lo que usted me dice, una paciente asesinó a un guardia. Se volvió el trabajo de la policía desde el momento en que salió de este lugar, así que me corresponde a mí investigar el caso. Si se rehúsa a darme el expediente, lo acusaré de interferir en la investigación y de obstruir mi trabajo para hacer justicia.

El médico palideció al escuchar la amenaza de Asami. No le quedó otra opción más que guiarla a su oficina y darle lo que le pedía.

El corazón de Asami dio un vuelco cuando vio la foto de la paciente. Su nombre era Korra, y se trataba de la misma chica que había irrumpido en su departamento antes de recibir la llamada de Amon. Tenía veinte años y era esquizofrénica.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Los hechos indicaban que era una asesina, y aún si no lo fuera, su condición demandaba que estuviera en aquel lugar siendo vigilada y medicada con frecuencia. Pero…parecía tan vulnerable, tan débil y desprotegida. La manera en la que entró a su departamento y luego se desplomó. ¿Era aquella la apariencia de un alma malévola? ¿De una asesina? ¿De alguien que podría atacar a un guardia y matarlo con un bolígrafo? Asami creía que no. O tal vez una parte de ella lo creía, pero la otra, la que en ese momento tenía más peso y que no dudó en agregarle la identidad de la víctima, no.

Era bien sabido la clase de calaña que era Tarrlok, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, bastaría con ver quién era su hermano. Asami estaba dispuesta a averiguar cómo había ocurrido aquel sangriento asesinato, pero por lo pronto decidió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Primero interrogaría a Korra, y si su versión justificaba aquel asesinato, entonces no habría más que aclarar. Podía ser defensa personal, pero…

Pero los esquizofrénicos muchas veces se volvían agresivos. ¿Qué tal si Korra había atacado a Tarrlok en un momento de locura? ¿Qué tal si Tarrlok únicamente estaba haciendo su trabajo y fue víctima de las circunstancias? ¿Asami estaba tan cegada por su odio a Amon que trataba de justificar el asesinato de su maldito hermano? Ni siquiera conocía a aquella chica castaña, y al retenerla en su departamento sin dar aviso a las autoridades para que hicieran algo al respecto era, oh sorpresa, obstrucción de la justicia.

-¿Detective? –el médico se acercó a ella-. ¿Está usted bien?

Asami sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos. En esos momentos necesitaba su mente trabajando en frío, y hasta que reuniera más información entonces podría decidir qué hacer a continuación.

-Me llevaré esto –anunció levantando el expediente-. Publicaremos su foto en los periódicos y pondremos anuncios en las calles para atraparla.

-De acuerdo.

-Los forenses analizarán el cuerpo de Tarrlok y después le daré a conocer los detalles del informe.

Asami se dirigió a la salida.

-No sé si ha trabajado con gente así, detective, pero los pacientes psiquiátricos son muy peligrosos. Tenga cuidado –exclamó el doctor.

Asami reprimió una sonrisa.

-Lo tendré. Antes que nada hay que encontrarla, después decidiremos qué hacer con ella.

El doctor parecía desconcertado y alarmado al mismo tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere con "decidiremos"? ¿Qué no es obvio que ella lo mató?

-Creo, doctor Tenma, que al igual que todos merece el beneficio de la duda. La joven Korra es inocente hasta demostrar lo contrario, y eso únicamente sería con una declaración.

-Pero ya vio usted que es esquizofrénica. Es probable es que las voces que escucha le dijeron que matara al guardia.

-Y también es probable que se haya defendido de una agresión.

Los ojos del médico se abrieron con asombro. De todas las explicaciones, esa era la que menos esperaba escuchar. Decidió no preguntarle más cosas y simplemente dejar que se fuera. Ya hablaría más tarde con su superior para que darle la queja de su subordinada y sus disparatadas ideas sobre poner en tela de juicio la culpabilidad de Korra.

.

.

Korra abrió los ojos lentamente y los acopló a la oscuridad que la envolvía. Se vio acostada en un cómodo sillón, cubierta de cobijas y con ropa seca. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba haber corrido por las escaleras al ver las luces de las sirenas… ¿y luego? Nada.

Se incorporó en su lugar y en ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abría. Una joven hermosa de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y unos preciosos ojos color jade la miró con curiosidad. No parecía asombrada de verla ahí, por lo que Korra dedujo que ella la había rescatado. En cambio, la joven cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Los ojos dilatados de Korra se cerraron en respuesta. La joven encendió en su lugar dos lámparas que despedían una luz más tenue y amable. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón y ninguna de las dos dijo nada por un rato.

Korra retrocedió asustada cuando vio que levantaba la mano y se cubrió la cara en acto reflejo.

-Tranquila, sólo quiero ver si tienes fiebre.

Korra se relajó y dejó que palpara su frente. Su voz era suave pero firme, y su toque era delicado aunque sus manos estaban frías por la lluvia. Tenía unas manos muy blancas y cuidadas en contraste con la piel morena de Korra.

-Me llamo Asami, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Korra –respondió en voz baja.

Asami asintió.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Te encontré en el piso, completamente empapada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No…no lo sé…cuando trato de recordar me duele mucho la cabeza.

Asami acomodó la almohada de Korra y la tapó con las cobijas.

-Trata de dormir un poco, hablaremos en la mañana.

-¿Cómo puedes dejarme dormir aquí como si nada? ¿Qué tal si soy peligrosa?

-¿Lo eres?

-No lo sé –admitió Korra con voz temblorosa recordando las manchas de sangre en sus manos y en su ropa.

-Bueno, Korra, por suerte para las dos, soy policía, así que no hay nada qué temer –respondió Asami con voz tranquilizadora. Acto seguido se levantó y le dejó un vaso de agua en la mesita de centro-. Descansa.

Y se retiró a su habitación, confiando en que Korra no haría nada que hiciera que se arrepintiera de su decisión durante la noche. Sin embargo, durmió con la pistola bajo la almohada.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron, marcaron como favorita y están siguiendo la historia :3 Me alegra saber que les está gustando.**

 **-Abrazo de oso-**

 **VENGANZA CONSUMADA**

 **Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente Asami se despertó cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular. Para su gran sorpresa, era su jefe.

-¿Qué demonios pasó anoche, Sato? El doctor Tenma llamó diciendo que pensabas que esa chica era inocente.

Asami sonrió a pesar de que Amon no podía verla.

-Eso es tergiversar mis palabras de una manera muy drástica, jefe –dijo esta última palabra con todo el desprecio posible.

-Dijo que ni siquiera interrogaste al resto de los sospechosos. ¿A qué crees que te mandé?

-Me mandaste a investigar, pero no había nada más que investigar. Tu hermano está muerto, y no hay nadie que haya sido testigo del crimen. El doctor Tenma me facilitó el expediente de la chica, y aunque los dos creemos que ella lo mató, nuestras deducciones son distintas. Tenemos que ver todo el panorama.

-Escúchame bien, Sato, porque no lo repetiré: no eres una maldita psiquiatra ni una abogada, no te corresponde a ti decir quién es culpable o inocente y quién está loco. Lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme a la chica para poder hacer justicia.

-Y eso haré –respondió Asami-. Por cierto, el cuerpo de Tarrlok ya debe estar en la morgue. ¿Algo más?

Escuchó un bufido del otro lado, pero Amon se limitó a colgar antes de iniciar una discusión que seguramente perdería. Asami dejó el teléfono en el buró y se desperezó todavía acostada. Había tenido un par de sueños inquietos, pero de ahí en más había dormido como un bebé.

De pronto, como si se acordara de que había dejado algo en el horno, se levantó y corrió hacia la sala para ver si Korra todavía estaba ahí. Hasta donde sabía, pudo haberse escapado en la noche mientras ella dormía.

Pero no fue así. Korra estaba sentada en el sillón, las cobijas estaban dobladas y ella estaba ya bañada y usando una blusa negra sin mangas y un pantalón gris de chándal que le quedaba flojo y caía en sus caderas. Al ver a Asami dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie.

La mirada de Korra se fijó en el cuerpo de Asami y se sonrojó al ver que no llevaba pantalón, sino únicamente ropa interior y una blusa blanca sin mangas que se había cambiado la noche anterior. Sus largas piernas parecían de crema, tan pálidas como la nieve y tan firmes como de deportista.

Por su parte, Asami también se dio la libertad de observar el cuerpo de Korra. Era algunos centímetros más baja que ella, y poseía una hermosa piel morena a juego con su cabello castaño. Su cintura era estrecha al modo de un atleta y sus brazos marcados, se notaba que se ejercitaba. Sus ojos azules resaltaban en su rostro, y hasta ese momento en la luz del día Asami no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran.

Asami fue la primera en hablar para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Buenos días.

-Tomé prestada tu ropa y tu baño –respondió Korra deprisa-, espero que no te moleste.

Asami negó con la cabeza y el silencio reinó una vez más.

-También tomé un libro del estante.

-Está bien –sonrió Asami-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Vamos a desayunar. Ah, pero primero debería vestirme.

-No me molesta –espetó Korra, y de inmediato se arrepintió de haber hablado al ver la mirada de curiosidad de Asami y su risa jovial.

-Menos mal, pero de igual forma iré a vestirme.

Korra la esperó sentada en la mesa viendo hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba de un color gris pálido, sin nubes y sin sol. Debía ser casi mediodía. Asami regresó a la cocina y empezó a sacar sartenes de los estantes, comida del refrigerador y luego puso la cafetera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, siéntate.

La voz de Asami sonó un poco más agresiva de lo que esperaba, pero es que tenía tantas cosas en la mente que ni siquiera se propuso moderarla. Hizo huevos con jamón, pan tostado con mermelada y sirvió dos tazas de café.

Korra devoró el almuerzo en cuanto Asami puso el plato frente a ella. Se quemó la lengua pero no le dio importancia, estaba hambrienta. Por su parte, Asami se tomó su tiempo mientras observaba a Korra con una expresión indescifrable. Dio un par de sorbos a su taza y luego la sostuvo entre sus manos.

-Korra, tenemos que hablar.

La aludida dejó el pan tostado a medio morder, se limpió la boca y las manos y luego asintió.

-Como te dije anoche, soy policía. Trabajo en la estación de Ciudad República como detective. Anoche mi jefe me llamó para que fuera a investigar un caso de homicidio en el hospital psiquiátrico.

Hizo una pausa para evaluar su reacción, pero Korra permaneció impasible.

-Un guardia fue atacado anoche por una paciente, misma que se escapó. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Korra abrió la boca para responder, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Asami suspiró.

-Tú eres esa paciente, Korra. La evidencia indica que atacaste al guardia y luego huiste de la escena del crimen.

-Yo…no lo recuerdo…

-¡Haz un esfuerzo! –gritó Asami, desesperada-. ¿No entiendes lo que está en juego? Si asesinaste a ese guardia irás a prisión, en el mejor de los casos.

-¿En dónde crees que he estado todos estos años? Ese hospital no es mejor que una prisión. Prefiero morir antes que regresar ahí.

-Dime qué fue lo qué pasó –exigió Asami-. Si lo mataste en defensa propia podrían absolverte. Yo estoy dispuesta a apoyarte, pero tienes que ser honesta conmigo.

Los ojos de Korra se empañaron en lágrimas y las limpió antes de que cayeran.

-Mi expediente dice que estoy loca, que soy esquizofrénica –confesó-. No importa mi declaración, porque no me van a creer de todas formas.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Korra suspiró y desvió la mirada, pensando en qué responder y evaluando la reacción de Asami.

-Me internaron hace cuatro años en contra de mi voluntad. Mis padres murieron en un accidente y los médicos determinaron que sufrí un trauma ese día. Alegué que estaba bien, pero no escucharon, jamás lo hacen. No sé si sabes cómo es la vida en ese lugar, pero me limitaba a estar encerrada en mi celda, entre cuatro paredes acolchonadas cuando me rehusaba a ingerir el medicamento, en terapia de shock, en grupos de conversación…

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así, pero necesito que me digas qué pasó anoche con Tarrlok, el guardia de seguridad. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tarrlok es una bestia.

-Está muerto.

-Entonces _era_ una bestia.

-¿Por eso lo mataste?

-Yo no lo maté.

-¿Quién lo mató?

-Es inútil que te lo diga, la evidencia me condena a mí. Yo soy la que escapó de ahí empapada en su sangre.

-Dime lo que recuerdes. Si alguien más lo mató no tienes por qué sufrir las consecuencias. Hallaremos una solución.

Korra se resignó a contarle lo que recordaba, a pesar de las punzadas que sentía en la cabeza.

-Mako, el enfermero en turno, se encontraba repartiendo la cena a los pacientes del ala 2, donde yo estaba. Ahí no hacen distinción entre hombres y mujeres, sólo por el nivel de riesgo que representa cada uno. Los que somos tranquilos pertenecemos al área 2, en donde la vigilancia no es tan exhaustiva y se nos permiten más libertades.

"Tomé mi cena y la comí como era usual. No se nos permite hablar durante la cena, así que en realidad es un rato tranquilo, no sin sus excepciones de ciertos pacientes que de pronto comienzan a gritar y se alteran por cualquier cosa. Mako terminó su turno y dejó en su lugar a Tarrlok para que nos vigilara. Ya sabes, en caso de que algún paciente depresivo amenazara con quitarse la vida utilizando la cuchara de plástico o algo por el estilo.

"El punto es que Tarrlok no es el mejor guardia que nos ha tocado. Suelen estar en ciertas áreas uno o dos meses y luego rotan a la siguiente, pero él ya llevaba ahí casi seis meses. Sabía todas nuestras rutinas, nuestros nombres, y de algunos nuestros casos clínicos y antecedentes. Había un chico en la celda de enfrente llamado Tanho. Nunca supe realmente por qué estaba ahí, pero era en extremo sensible. Empezaba a llorar por todo, y Tarrlok disfrutaba molestándolo todo el tiempo. Se podía decir que era su favorito, porque otros pacientes nos limitábamos a ignorarlo y en cambio él siempre lo escuchaba.

"Anoche Tarrlok iba con la intención de hacerlo colapsar. Le susurró un montón de cosas que lo quebraron, sus gritos aumentaban con cada frase que le decía. Quien no estuviera ahí pensaría que le estaba arrancando la piel con los dientes. Los demás pacientes se alteraron mucho al escucharlo, empezaron a golpearse ellos mismos, a gritar más fuerte que Tanho, a lanzar comida al pasillo…era una locura.

"Finalmente me levanté de mi cama y le grité a Tarrlok que lo dejara en paz. Al principio ni siquiera me prestó atención, siguió riéndose al ver cómo se retorcía Tanho y le decía cosas que yo no alcanzaba a entender. Cuando supe que no lo dejaría en paz, empecé a llamar a Mako. Esto pareció despertar el interés de Tarrlok hacia mí. Mako es un buen enfermero, nos trata bien, así que si le daba la queja de lo que estaba haciendo Tarrlok, no dudaría en decírselo a sus superiores.

"Tarrlok me fulminó con la mirada y abrió mi celda. Retrocedí asustada cuando percibí el aura asesina, pero aunque grité por auxilio mi voz fue ahogada por los gritos de los demás. Tarrlok me tomó del cuello y me arrojó fuera de la celda.

"-¿Te crees muy valiente? ¿Por qué no dejas que él se defienda? –exclamó.

"-Déjalo en paz –respondí-. Él no se mete con nadie.

"Tarrlok me dio una patada en el estómago y me sofocó. Me arrastré lo más lejos que pude de él y me puse de pie. Él seguía riéndose a carcajadas, se acercó a mí y me miró con tanto odio que me sentí infectada. Le di un golpe en la mandíbula, pero no le hice más daño del que yo misma recibí en los nudillos. Cuando volvió a sujetarme del cuello con toda la intención de ahorcarme y…, le di una patada en la entrepierna y esto lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Me zafé de su agarre y corrí hacia la puerta, consciente de que venía detrás de mí.

"El resto del personal ya se había ido, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Escuché los pasos de sus pesadas botas tras de mí y cuando volteé alcancé a ver que se arrojó para derribarme. Forcejeamos un momento y pude darle con el codo en la sien. Me lo quité de encima y me escabullí, pero me agarró de la pierna para no dejarme escapar.

"Entonces escuché pasos apresurados en nuestra dirección y no tenía idea de qué lado tomarían, si el mío o el de Tarrlok. Un guardia que nunca había visto llegó por una puerta lateral y se detuvo un segundo apenas a contemplar la escena para saber qué estaba pasando. Le pedí que me auxiliara, pues mi cuello estaba enrojecido y no daba pie a muchas preguntas. El guardia se inclinó sobre Tarrlok y le dijo que me soltara para que pudiera llevarme de regreso a mi celda, pero él no hizo caso. Volvió a rodear mi cuello con sus manos y el guardia luchó por quitármelo de encima. Era más corpulento que Tarrlok, pero no fue tarea sencilla. Finalmente sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y se lo enterró en el cuello. La sangre me empapó porque yo estaba debajo, y mis manos se mancharon también cuando quité su cuerpo de encima.

"Era obvio que el resultado era atroz y desastroso para mí. Tarrlok trató de pedir ayuda pero sólo salía más y más sangre de su cuello. Estiró la mano hacia mí y luego se desplomó. El otro guardia me miró con detenimiento, y yo no sabía si me haría lo mismo o simplemente me encerraría de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tomé las llaves de Tarrlok y salí corriendo."

Korra terminó su relato y Asami tomó una profunda inhalación antes de responder. Era demasiado explícito como para ser producto de su imaginación, y la narración había sido fluida y sin titubeos, lo que confirmaba su veracidad.

Asami se recargó en su asiento y luego asintió un par de veces en silencio.

-¿Dices que nunca habías visto a ese guardia?

-No, jamás. Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-No, no es nada. No tiene sentido.

-Dime.

-Tenía un extraño parecido a mi padre. Al menos a como lo recuerdo.

-Si él es el culpable, lo encontraremos. Estoy segura de que los pacientes que estaban en el ala 2 respaldarán tu historia. No importa si están del otro lado de la celda.

Korra asintió y compuso una sonrisa. Asami recogió los platos y los lavó.

-Voy a bañarme, después iremos a la estación de policía.

Sin embargo, cuando Asami salió de ducharse, Korra se había ido.

.

.

Asami buscó a Korra por todo el departamento, el edificio y sus alrededores, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Llegados a ese punto, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ir con Amon y decirle que le había dado asilo a la fugitiva pero que en un descuido la había perdido de vista? No, claramente esa no era la solución. Amon la despediría y Asami perdería la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar a Korra. Si con una placa ya era difícil, fuera de la investigación sería imposible.

Así pues, decidió presentarse con Amon como si estuviera dispuesta a seguir cualquier pista que surgiera, aunque por dentro estuviera deshaciéndose por ir a buscar a esa chica. De camino a la estación vio los afiches con el rostro de Korra pegados por toda la ciudad y se preguntó si ella los había visto también. Si estaba al tanto de que la estaban buscando, era lógico que trataría de aparecer lo menos posible en público, lo cual dificultaba las cosas para todos.

Cuando Asami entró a la estación se enteró de que Amon había interrogado a un par de guardias e internos, entre ellos el que había encontrado el cuerpo de su hermano, pero ninguno le supo dar más información que la que ya sabía y al final tuvo que dejarlos ir a todos. La investigación estaba atascada hasta ese punto, no había mucho qué hacer, pero Asami tuvo una idea que no quiso compartir con nadie más.

Hizo algunas llamadas para conseguir toda la información que necesitaba sobre Korra: su familia, la casa en la que vivía, el accidente de sus padres. Consiguió una fotografía del padre de Korra, llamado Tonraq, pues según ella, el asesino de Tarrlok se parecía a él. Amon se acercó a ella cuando la vio haciendo tantas llamadas.

-¿Qué has resuelto?

-Voy a seguir algunas pistas, pero primero tengo que volver al hospital. Necesito hablar con alguien.

-¿Con quién?

Asami no podía decirle que quería hablar con Mako, de quien Korra le había dado información, así que sólo torció un poco la verdad.

-Creo que podría haber más personas que puedan decirnos algo de utilidad. Incluso la declaración de algunos pacientes nos serviría.

Amon no parecía muy convencido, por lo que Asami se aseguró de tocar la fibra sensible.

-Si omitimos algo, por pequeño que sea, nunca se hará justicia para Tarrlok.

Amon asintió.

-De acuerdo, mantenme informado.

Asami sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Al llegar al hospital entró directamente a hablar con el médico encargado, quien a su vez le dio información sobre el resto del personal que había estado en contacto con Korra y con Tarrlok al menos una vez. Era una lista corta, el hospital no tenía fondos como para pagar tantos salarios, así que en esa misma tarde podría hablar con quien quisiera.

El primero que seleccionó fue Mako, en ese momento estaba acomodando las dosis de medicamentos para los pacientes antes de la comida. Asami le mostró su placa y Mako entendió de inmediato sobre lo que quería hablar.

-¿Ya la encontraron?

-¿A la paciente que se escapó? No, todavía no. Vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas únicamente.

-Claro, detective, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-¿Cómo era Tarrlok con los pacientes? Me refiero a que si alguna vez vio usted un comportamiento inusual…para un guardia de seguridad.

Mako volteó a ambos lados para ver si había alguien más escuchando, pero las enfermeras estaban ocupadas en sus asuntos.

-Tarrlok era… ¿cómo decirlo? Difícil de tratar.

-¿Un desgraciado?

-Un maldito hijo de perra.

Asami se sorprendió por la curiosa selección de palabras. Ella había pensado en las mismas, pero prefirió ser más educada.

-Cumplía sus labores como guardia, algunas veces llegaba tarde, pero otras doblaba turno, así que no había quejas en ese sentido. No sé muy bien cómo se llevaba con otros guardias, pero nunca escuché malos comentarios al respecto.

-¿Qué lo hacía un…hijo de perra?

-Esto es confidencial, ¿verdad? –Asami asintió-. Los pacientes eran los que se quejaban. No los dejaba dormir, les decía cosas para alterarlos, hacía cosas que los molestaban, por ejemplo hubo un paciente que no soportaba que alguien chasqueara los dedos, se puso tan mal que tuvimos que sedarlo.

-¿Por qué no hicieron nada?

-No había suficientes pruebas.

-¿Y el testimonio de los pacientes?

-¿Debo recordarle en dónde está, detective? Aquí los pacientes no tienen ni voz ni voto. Todo lo que digan es mentira o está tergiversado. Se lo repiten tantas veces que se lo creen, pero nada de eso sirve como justificación.

-¿Y si alguno está diciendo la verdad?

-Es imposible saberlo. Si nos pusiéramos a escuchar a todos y cada uno de ellos, perderíamos el control.

-Esto merece una averiguación –amenazó Asami, y para su sorpresa, Mako se mostró de acuerdo.

-Si quiere saber la verdad, temo por lo que pueda pasarle a Korra.

-Hábleme de ella.

-A estas alturas me imagino que ya leyó su expediente, así que no infrinjo ninguna ley ética al revelarle su historial clínico, ¿verdad?

-El doctor Tenma me dio acceso a su expediente –confirmó Asami-. Dice que es esquizofrénica.

-Y si me lo pregunta, yo no lo creo. No soy psiquiatra, sólo soy un enfermero, pero creo que en los dos años que llevo aquí he aprendido a diferenciar a un paciente enfermo de uno sano. Korra no está loca ni ha mostrado jamás un comportamiento violento. De hecho, creo que es uno de los pocos pacientes que no hemos tenido que castigar. No estuve aquí cuando ella ingresó, pero los que estaban antes dicen que al principio se negaba a comer y a tomar sus medicamentos. Comprenderá que eso es completamente normal, hay que acostumbrarlos al procedimiento.

-¿Entonces usted no cree que haya matado al guardia?

Mako se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo sé que si Tarrlok la hubiera atacado, ella se defendería.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Porque Korra no es idiota.

-¿No cree que en ese momento pudo escuchar voces que le dijeran que lo matara?

-No es necesario escuchar voces para actuar con sentido común. Korra no es violenta por naturaleza, así que si Tarrlok la atacó ella sólo se defendió.

-¿Cómo escapó de su celda? –preguntó Asami.

-No lo hizo, las llaves las tiene el guardia, así que él tuvo que abrir la puerta.

-¿Y el bolígrafo?

-Todos los guardias llevan uno.

-¿Quién más estaba en esa área?

Mako la miró sin comprender.

-Sólo Tarrlok.

-¿Está seguro?

-¿Qué sugiere, detective?

-Son preguntas de rutina. Tengo que cubrir todo, si hay otro sospechoso…

Mako sacudió la cabeza.

-No, sólo estaba Tarrlok. No hay más guardias en esa área, es bastante tranquila y nunca ha necesitado más.

-Supongamos que alguien más entró a esa área anoche, ¿de dónde vendría?

-El área más cercana es la 1. Sí, si escuchó el alboroto es probable que haya venido de ahí. Pero…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento Asami dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Esperó al doctor Tenma en su oficina, quien se sobresaltó al verla ahí.

-Detective, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Necesito los expedientes de los guardias del área 1.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo haber descubierto algo.

El doctor Tenma vaciló un momento, pero la mirada fija de Asami lo intimidó y tuvo que ceder. Sacó las carpetas de un cajón que tenía cerrado con llave y las dejó en el escritorio.

-Quiero que sepa que soy indulgente y que le permito ver todo esto sin presentar cargos –exclamó el doctor-. Pero si no me dice por qué quiere ver estos papeles me veré en la necesidad de…

-Adelante, llame a mi jefe –Asami sacó su celular y se lo extendió-. No me interesa, él sabe por qué estoy aquí. Ahora, doctor Tenma, voy a abusar un poco más de su hospitalidad y le voy a pedir que me deje trabajar en su oficina. Si necesito algo más se lo haré saber.

El doctor hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no replicó. Recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Asami no sabía si le daría o no la queja a Amon, pero francamente no podía importarle menos.

Sacó la fotografía del padre de Korra y empezó a compararla con las de los guardias. Ninguno se parecía en lo más mínimo, ni en la edad ni en la complexión. Todos eran distintos. Había uno que tenía los ojos del mismo color, y pensó que Korra pudo haber confundido el cabello blanco en la oscuridad, pero al final decidió que era demasiado conveniente.

La conclusión a la que llegó era que aquel guardia de seguridad que había visto Korra era nada más y nada menos que un producto de su imaginación.

Por lo tanto, Korra había asesinado a Tarrlok.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
